


Ganymed

by Lady_Shanaee



Category: Seimaden
Genre: Dark, Erotica, Lemon, M/M, POV First Person, PWP, Psychological Drama, Yaoi
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-19
Updated: 2018-06-19
Packaged: 2019-05-25 11:40:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14976425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Shanaee/pseuds/Lady_Shanaee
Summary: Jeden Tag kommt Zâdei in die Eiswüste, um seinem Engelsdämon eine der Lebensblumen von Charon zu bringen. Jeden Tag versucht er, ihn ein kleines bisschen mehr kennenzulernen und zu verstehen... Ein kleiner Einblick in Zâdeis Gedanken, der sich immer wieder selbst im Weg steht, wenn es darum geht, Teteiyus' Liebe zu erringen.





	Ganymed

**Kapitel 1**

**_Dakishimetai... I want to embrace you_ **

Hey, mein wunderschöner Engel... Schläfst du schon wieder, während ich dich hier besuche? Was machst du in meiner Abwesenheit... versuchst du zu fliegen? Oder erschöpfe ich dich zu sehr?

Heute habe ich dir was Neues mitgebracht: Eine Schale mit auserlesenen Früchten wie Trauben und Kirschen – sogar ein paar Pfirsiche habe ich auftreiben können. Ein Hauch von Luxus in einer Wüste voller Felsen und Eis, der dir hoffentlich ein bisschen gefällt. Nächstes Mal werden es ein warmer Mantel und eins von diesen langen Gewändern sein, die du immer getragen hast, denn die häufigen Schneestürme machen dir Schwierigkeiten. Ich sehe es an deiner Haut, wo dein türkiser Fetzen Stoff es nicht verbirgt.

Mein einflügeliger Engel... für mich lässt du Sonne und Mond aufgehen, und mich schmerzt die Gewissheit, dass du diese Liebe niemals erwidern wirst.

Komm schon, öffne deine Augen. Auch wenn sie mich wieder kalt und ablehnend anschauen, ich möchte mich in ihnen spiegeln, wissen, dass ich es bin, den du siehst. Du runzelst die Stirn... träumst du?

_„Ai shiteru...“_

Siehst du, Tetei? Die Worte kommen über meine Lippen, bevor ich darüber nachdenken kann. Aber es ist richtig so, keine Lüge. DU bist der Meister der Täuschung, nicht wahr? Und während ich durch dein Haar streiche, wünsche ich mir, dass – wenn auch nur ein Funke – Wahrheit hinter dem war, was du mich glauben ließest. Ein törichter Wunsch, ich weiß. Aber sind wir nicht alle Toren, wenn wir verliebt sind? Sogar dein geliebter Laures wird zum Idioten, wenn es um seine Hilda geht…

Ich möchte dich mit Blumen überschütten wie ein alberner Galan – welche Ironie, ich bringe dir jeden Tag eine von Karôn, damit du nicht noch einmal vor meinen Augen stirbst – und dann mit dir drin liegen und Liebe mit machen. Die Art von Liebe, die von beiden kommt, die kein Gestern und kein Morgen kennt. Ich möchte in deinem Duft baden, meine Finger in deinen verschränken, während unsere Körper erhitzt gegeneinander reiben... Aber alles… alles was ich tun kann, ist, dich mit meiner Eifersucht überschütten, die Wunde aufreißen, die niemals verschwindet. Ich zwinge deine Lippen auf, genauso wie deine Schenkel, verschlinge dich, wie der Wolf seine Beute...

Ergib dich mir. Bitte. Gib dich mir hin, sonst verliere ich den Verstand. Ich kann nicht anders, bin grob und ungeschickt, rau wie der Schneesturm hier, selbst wenn ich sanft sein will. Aber ich bin fähig zu lieben, DICH zu lieben. Wozu brauche ich Erlösung? Ich will dich, und ich werde dich haben, ganz egal was passiert. Ich werde dir alles geben, was ich habe, solange du nur bleibst. Ich weiß, ich habe vorerst nur mein Herz, das ich dir geben kann… nicht viel in einer Welt voller Kriege, aber…

Warum wendest du dich ab? Tetei…

Ich zittere, wenn ich an dich denke, meine Wangen glühen, und mir wird heiß. Kennst du diese Gefühle, Tetei? Weißt du, wie es sich anfühlt, wenn man neben jemandem sitzt und ihm beim Schlafen zusieht, so wie ich es gerade tue? Wie vorsichtig Finger sind, die über den Nasenrücken streichen und wie zärtlich über die Unterlippe...?

Aaaah... Nun schlägst du die Augen auf. Ich möchte dir so gerne was sagen, etwas, das dich lächeln lässt, aber ich kann nicht so schöne Worte machen, wie du sie vielleicht zu hören gewohnt bist oder zu hören wünschst.

„Wie lange sitzt du schon hier und starrst mich an, Zâdei?“

Hm, charmant wie immer. Aber ehrlich gesagt… keine Ahnung. Vielleicht eine kleine Ewigkeit. Deine Stimme lässt mir kleine Schauer den Rücken hinunterlaufen, weißt du?

„Wenn ich bei dir bin, kann ich alles um mich rum vergessen“, gestehe ich dir. „Sogar der Schneesturm verliert seine stechende Kälte.“

„Ich schätze, dein Umhang wärmt auch ohne mein Zutun sehr gut.“

Ich mag die hintergründige Ironie deiner Worte nicht, Tetei. Die amüsierte Karikatur eines angedeuteten Lächelns in deinem Gesicht erinnert mich zu sehr an Laures.

„Auf dem liegst’e.“

Erstaunen malt sich auf deinen Zügen, eine Regung, die ich ihrer Seltenheit wegen mag. Unfähig, mich zurückzuhalten, beuge ich mich über dich und raube dir einen Kuss. Zuerst spannst du deinen Körper an, dann zwingst du ihn, weich und nachgiebig zu werden... Hast du Angst vor dem, was ich dir gleich antun werde? Es tut auch mir weh, aber was kann ich tun?

Beinah apathisch liegst du da, erlaubst meinen Händen über deinen Körper zu streichen, so sanft ich es vermag, um dir wenigstens EINEN Laut des Gefallens zu entlocken. Doch du schließt nur deine Augen, zitternd und mit klappernden Zähnen... Ich erinnere mich, auf meinem ersten Streifzug hier eine Höhle mit einer heißen Quelle gefunden zu haben. Kurz entschlossen hebe ich dich hoch und trage dich dort rein – wenn du dich schon fürchtest, musst du nicht auch noch frieren, denn zumindest vor dem Wind schützen die mit glitzernden Salzkristallen bedeckten Wände.

Wieder breite ich meinen wasserdichten Umhang dort aus, wo ich dich Kunstwerk von einem Dämon absetze, nahe dem Wasser, wo es am wärmsten ist. Schweigend beobachte ich, wie du in der Wärme aufblühst, wie die geröteten und bläulichen Stellen auf deiner Haut, soweit ich sie sehen kann, wieder ihren porzellanfarbenen Ton annehmen und dieses fürchterliche Zittern aufhört. Trotzdem lässt du mich nicht aus den Augen, immer noch verwundert dreinblickend. Fällt dir die geheimnisvolle Schönheit deiner Umgebung nicht auf? Die hellen Wände glitzern, und das heiße Wasser in der Quelle schimmert im restlichen Tageslicht so blaugrün wie deine Augen. Durch ein Loch in der Decke fallen Lichtstrahlen genau dorthin.

„Du siehst überrascht aus, Tetei“, sage ich grinsend, nachdem ich mich aus Gewohnheit kurz umgesehen habe. „Wieso?“

„Ich hätte nie gedacht, dass es dich kümmert, ob mir kalt ist oder nicht“, antwortest du ruhig und völlig unbeeindruckt.

Ich kann nicht anders und kauere mich über dich, küsse dich rau, um das Begehren zu besänftigen, das in mir tobt. Mein sollst du sein, nur mein, ich verfluche das Schicksal, das uns zusammengeführt hat und die Entfernung, die ich niemals überwinden kann. Wieder wird dein Körper nachgiebig, keine Hand kommt, um mich aufzuhalten oder sich mir in den Weg zu stellen. Wie leblos hältst du still, den schönen Kopf zur Seite gedreht, die Augen geschlossen.

Nein! Heute will ich nicht blindlings drauflos preschen, heute will ich wissen, wie du schmeckst, wenn du mir die Kehle hinunterrinnst, ich will deine Beine um meine Hüften geschlungen fühlen, während du vor Verlangen bebst! Und dieses Mal wirst du mich ANSEHEN, verdammt, du wirst nicht deine Stirn auf die Unterarme stützen und warten, bis alles vorbei ist! Diesmal wirst du es sein, der sich nach mehr sehnt und deine grausame Kälte vergessen!

Ich bin selbstsüchtig, ich weiß. Aber ich glaube daran, dass es möglich ist...

Und so zügele ich meine Ungeduld und wende mich dem zu, was ich zwar nicht besonders gut kann, was jedoch von Nöten ist. Deshalb wird mein Kuss sanfter und meine menschlich scheinende linke Hand liebkost die weiche Fläche deiner sahnigen Haut.

Mmh... sie schmeckt nach Schnee und Wind... dein langes Haar riecht wie Jasminblüten.

Meine Lippen gleiten tiefer, deinen Hals hinunter, und du hältst den Atem an. Angst? Fürchtest du mich, mein Engel? Niemand hat mehr Grund dazu als du, obwohl gerade du es nicht sollst.

Ich lege meinen Kopf auf deine Brust und höre deinem Herzschlag zu, diesem wundervollen Pochen, das in mir seinen Widerhall findet. Sein Rhythmus wird schneller, als ich verspielte Muster auf dein Schlüsselbein, den Brustkorb und die Bauchmuskeln male. Dein Atem stockt kurz, dann wird er schneller… Das gefällt mir. Als meine Fingerspitzen gegen deinen Bauchnabel streifen, stöhnst du leise. Noch immer kann ich nicht sagen, ob aus Angst oder ob dir gefällt, was ich mit dir tue.

Ich lege meine Hand flach auf deine Haut, die nun warm geworden ist und spreize die Finger so weit wie möglich, um so viel von dir zu spüren wie es nur geht. Durch weniger angenehme Erfahrungen weiß ich, dass die Haut unterhalb des Nabels, an der Hüfte und vor allem an der Innenseite der Oberschenkel am empfindsamsten ist, deshalb streicht meine Linke langsam sanft darüber hinweg. Vor und zurück... Der Erfolg meiner Bemühungen reckt sich mir langsam entgegen und verrät dich genauso wie deine zusammengepressten Lippen, die ein weiteres Stöhnen unterdrücken sollen. Nun, wir werden sehen.

Dein Atem entweicht dir zitternd, und deine Finger krallen sich in den salzigen Boden, während ich scheinbar entspannt neben dir liege und meine Hand dich erforschen lasse. Ich kenne die Hitze, die diese Berührungen entfachen, weiß, wo sie sich sammelt. Doch ich werde ihre Mitte nicht einmal mit meinen Fingerspitzen streifen, wenn du mich nicht darum bittest, wenn du es nicht willst. Du warst es, der diese Form der Liebe „schmutzig“ genannt hat, doch dein Körper bebt wie meiner. Noch habe ich mich unter Kontrolle...

„Hnnngh...“

Du bäumst dich auf, meiner Hand entgegen, eine Strähne deiner Haare klebt feucht an deiner Stirn Hilflos wirfst du die Arme über den Kopf, während deine kalte, dunkle Stimme heiser aus deiner Kehle hervorbricht. Ich mag den dunklen, leicht samtigen Klang, den sie jetzt hat. Gefällt dir, was ich tue? Oder bist du immer noch weit weg in Gedanken bei Laures, diesem Bastard?

„Zâdei...“

Ein Windhauch flüstert meinen Namen, verrät, dass du tatsächlich hier bei mir bist, selbst in Gedanken. Doch deine folgenden Worte verblüffen mich.

„Bitte... bitte unterlasse ein... weiteres Vorgehen...“, flüsterst du scheu. „Erniedrige dich... nicht weiter...“

Was ist demütigend an dem, was ich tue? Ich mache es gern, und du belohnst mich dafür mit einem Anblick, der alles wert ist.

„Warum kümmert’s dich so sehr?“, will ich von dir wissen und lehne mich über dich, um keine Regung in deinem Gesicht zu verpassen.

Dein Blick ist zwar verschleiert, trotzdem schaust du mich an. Was versuchst du in meinem Gesicht zu lesen, wonach wägst du deine Antwort ab? An deinem Zögern sehe ich, wie verlegen du bist, wie ratlos.

„Was du zu tun beabsichtigst, ist schmutzig“, rückst du schließlich mit der Sprache heraus, noch leise, aber nicht kleinlaut. „Es ist brutal und barbarisch. Warum willst du mich, wenn dir die Liebe zu einer Frau wesentlich mehr Annehmlichkeiten bereiten kann?“

„Vielleicht reizt's mich ja am meisten, was zu erobern, was als uneinnehmbar gilt?“, versuche ich zu scherzen. „Frauen haben nun mal das Pech, dass sie nicht halb so aufregend sind wie du.“

Obwohl sie auch ihre Vorzüge haben. Dennoch…

Ich werde dir nicht sagen, dass ich dich liebe, nicht noch einmal. Ich möchte dir nicht noch mal so viel Macht in die Hände legen, dir, der mich mit einem Wort, mit einer Geste vernichten kann.

„Aber reicht es dir, wenn du dir nur meinen Körper gefügig machst?“

NEIN!!! Ärger brodelt in mir hoch, bevor ich es verhindern kann. Deine übliche Kälte hat dich wieder, die ich so hasse. Du zitterst nicht mehr, nur ein leichter Rotschimmer ziert noch deine Wangen. Außer mir vor Wut unterwerfe ich dich, nehme dich ohne Rücksicht, während deine gequälten Schmerzensschreie von den Wänden widerhallen.

Wie leblos hängst du dann in meinen Armen, schweißüberströmt, die Zähne fest zusammengebissen, um jeden weiteren Laut zu ersticken. Dein Atem geht betont ruhig und gleichmäßig aber zischend, wohingegen ich mich dafür verabscheue, dir schon wieder Gewalt angetan zu haben. Wenn ich jetzt ganz still halte, flaut der Schmerz in deinem Inneren dann vielleicht ein wenig ab?

„Warum tust du das?“

Deine leise Frage reißt mich aus meinen trübsinnigen Gedanken, und ich verstehe nicht gleich, was du meinst.

„Weil ich nicht anders kann“, antworte ich, auch wenn ich pathetisch klinge. „Ich will alles von dir, nicht nur deinen Körper... Und ich will, dass du MICH willst.“

„Wie kannst du, obwohl du weißt, dass nichts für dich zurückkommt?“

Du bist so süß, wenn du versuchst, Dinge zu ergründen, die ich selbst nicht mal verstehe. Jeden Tag komme ich zu dir, um dir mit Karôns Blume einen weiteren Tag Leben zu bringen, obwohl du Widerstand leistest, manchmal wegläufst oder dich versteckst... Manchmal liegst du auch nur einfach schlafend auf dem Boden oder ignorierst mich. Ich wünschte, ich könnte deine Brust aufbrechen und dir die Liebe aus dem Herzen reißen, aber nach der Sache mit deinem Flügel lassen wir das mal lieber. Nicht einmal mein Siegel über deinem Herzen hat dich die Loyalität zu Laures vergessen lassen, trotz der Tatsache, dass es dich töten würde, wenn du mich verrätst.

Ich bin willens, sogar die Demütigung, auf der Seite der Menschen zu kämpfen, zu ertragen – diese Momente, in denen ich dich sehen und in den Armen halten kann, sind mir genug. Na ja... eigentlich belüge ich mich selbst, aber wenn ich meine Augen davor verschließe, kann ich mich der Hoffnung hingeben, dass wir nur Zeit brauchen, bis wir...

Eine kleine Bewegung deinerseits, weil du aufrichtest, erinnert mich an das Verlangen in dir, das noch nicht gestillt worden ist und nun intensiver als vorher zurückkehrt. Was fühlst du, Tetei?

Noch immer in dir und hart drehe ich uns beide, damit du auf meinem Schoß sitzt. Meine rechte Hand streicht durch dein Haar, die Finger trennen einzelne Strähnen von flüssigem Silber, ein sanftes Ziehen, kein Reißen. Mit meiner anderen Hand umfasse ich vorsichtig dein Kinn, damit du meinem Kuss nicht ausweichen kannst. Zuerst wehrst du dich, legst die Handflächen auf meine Brust und drückst dagegen, dann aber lässt du es zu. Meine Hände streichen über die weiche Haut deines Rückens, und ich bewege meine Hüften ein wenig, hebe dich mit meinem Becken hoch. Du bist nicht schwer, streichst jedoch mit deinen heißen Muskeln über mich, dass es mich bald vor Verlangen schüttelt.

Als ich dich stöhnen höre, öffne ich meine Augen und sehe den Rotschimmer auf deinen Porzellanwangen, den verschleierten Blick. Du bist genauso erregt wie schön, jeder Zoll deines Körpers verrät es, und du wirst noch ein wenig mehr rot, als du siehst, dass ich es bemerke. Aufregend...

Ich lege uns beide zurück auf den Umhang, froh darüber, dass du nicht alles vom felsigen Boden in deinem Rücken spüren wirst. Die Bewegung meiner Hüften bleiben langsam, werden aber tiefer, während ich mich auf den Unterarmen abstütze, damit du nicht mein ganzes Gewicht tragen musst. Ich will dir nicht die Rippen brechen, nur die Wärme deiner Haut spüren, wo immer es geht.

Jaaa... schling deine Arme um mich, mein Engel. Halt’ mich fest. Ich werde sterben, ich weiß es. Wenn du danach wieder aus deinen kalten Augen auf mich herabschaust, werde ich tot sein. Du hast mich in der Hand...

Unsere Haut reibt gegeneinander, glänzend von Schweiß atmen einander in den Mund, hungrig gewordene Küsse unterbrechend. Du hast deine Beine um mich geschlungen, wie ich es mir immer erträumt habe, und doch fühle ich mich jetzt wie in einem reißenden Fluss, schwach, kurz vor dem Ertrinken. Tetei, mein Engel...

„Hnngh... aaah...!“

Dein Körper zuckt, du bäumst dich auf, alle Muskeln ziehen sich zusammen, danach kann ich nichts mehr sehen, nichts mehr hören, fühle nur noch, wie auch ich die Klippe erreiche und hinunterstürze, schneller als jemals zuvor. Wieder und wieder ergieße ich mich in dich, beschmutze meinen Engel mit der Saat eines Dämons. Meine Arme geben nach, und ich breche auf dir zusammen, kann mich nicht mal mehr zur Seite rollen.

Es dauert eine Weile, bis sich unser Herzschlag wieder beruhigt hat und noch länger, bis einer von uns beiden etwas sagt.

„Warum hast du das getan?“

Mein umnebeltes Gehirn versteht deine ruhig gestellte Frage nicht.

„Warum hab’ ich was getan?“

„Warum willst du meinen Körper unbedingt dazu bringen, alles, woran ich glaube, zu verraten?“

Das beunruhigt dich, ja? Ich kann nicht anders: Grinsend schaue ich dich an.

„Vielleicht wollt’ ich wissen, ob’s geht.“

„Und nun bist du zufrieden?“

Das klingt, als ob du verärgert darüber bist, außerdem verziehst du gereizt das Gesicht. Mit einem Finger fahre ich über meinen Bauch, wo deine Erregung ihre glänzende Spur hinterlassen hat und lecke den Finger ab.

„Macht Appetit auf mehr.“

Ich schätze, ich bin ein hoffnungsloser Fall.

„Darüber macht man keine Witze.“

Vielleicht. Ich drehe mich auf den Rücken und ziehe dich mit mir, nehme dein wunderschönes Gesicht in beide Hände und küsse dich mit wachsender Begeisterung.

Manchmal trifft man Wesen, die es wert sind, jeden Stolz und jede Ehre wegzuwerfen. In deinen Augen mag ich arm sein, doch genau in diesem winzigen Moment bin ich glücklich, obwohl ich weiß, dass er nicht lange andauern wird.


End file.
